videogamersfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Videojuegos
Un videojuego o juego de vídeo es un software creado para el entretenimiento en general y basado en la interacción entre una o varias personas y un aparato electrónico que ejecuta dicho videojuego; este dispositivo electrónico puede ser una computadora, una máquina arcade, una videoconsola, un dispositivo handheld (un teléfono móvil, por ejemplo) los cuales son conocidos como "plataformas". Aunque, usualmente el término "video" en la palabra "videojuego" se refiere en sí a un visualizador de gráficos rasterizados, hoy en día se utiliza para hacer uso de cualquier tipo de visualizador. Entendemos por videojuegos todo tipo de juego digital interactivo, con independencia de su soporte. Hay videojuegos sencillos y otros más complejos, algunos son capaces de narrar historias y acontecimientos usando audio y video creados ex profeso, demostrando que el videojuego es otra manifestación del arte. Al dispositivo de entrada usado para manipular un videojuego se lo conoce como controlador de videojuego, y varía dependiendo de lo que se trate la plataforma. Por ejemplo, un controlador de consola podría únicamente consistir de un botón y una palanca de mando. No obstante, otro podría presentar una docena de botones y una o más palancas. Frecuentemente, los primeros juegos informáticos hacían uso de un teclado para llevar a cabo una interacción, e incluso se necesitaba que el usuario adquiriera una palanca por separado, que tenía un botón como mínimo. Varios juegos de computadora modernos permiten, y en algunos casos exigen, que el usuario use un teclado y un ratón de forma simultánea. Por lo general, los videojuegos hacen uso de otras maneras de proveer la interactividad e información al jugador. El audio es casi universal, usándose dispositivos de reproducción de sonido, tales como altavoces y auriculares. Otros de tipo feedback se presentan como periféricos hápticos que producen una vibración o realimentación de fuerza, con la manifestación de vibraciones cuando se intenta simular la realimentación de fuerza. Generalidades En muchos casos, los videojuegos recrean entornos y situaciones virtuales en los que el videojugador puede controlar a uno o varios personajes (o cualquier otro elemento de dicho entorno), para conseguir uno o varios objetivos por medio de reglas determinadas. Se interactúa mediante la visualización del videojuego a través de un dispositivo de salida de video como podría ser un televisor, un monitor o un proyector, y en los que el programa va grabado en cartuchos, discos ópticos, discos magnéticos, tarjetas de memoria especiales para videojuegos, o en línea. Algunos son de bolsillo. La enorme popularidad alcanzada por estos videojuegos a finales de la década de 1970 ha dado origen a una importante industria. Existen multitud de formas de interactuar con un videojuego, aunque se podría decir que siempre es necesario un dispositivo externo, esto no es del todo correcto, ya que existen consolas portátiles, que permiten jugar mediante su pantalla táctil o mediante la fuerza con la que soplamos "sobre" el videojuego, caso de la Nintendo DS, mediante sensores de presión. O el movimiento del propio dispositivo que recrea el movimiento en el propio juego. Como dispositivos externos están los clásicos teclado y ratón, el gamepad, joystick, e incluso dispositivos detectores de movimiento, entre los que destacan los dispositivos de mano (por ejemplo el Wiimote de Wii), los de presión (alfombras o soportes con sensores) y los de captura de imágenes, caso del Kinect de Xbox. También se puede emplear la voz en aquellos videojuegos que la soporten a través de procesadores de voz. Los más modernos utilizan sonido digital con Dolby Surround con efectos EAX y efectos visuales modernos por medio de las últimas tecnologías en motores de videojuego y unidades de procesamiento gráfico. Los sistemas de 16 bits, introducidos por las empresas japonesas a comienzos de la década de 1990, mejoraron notablemente la popularidad de los videojuegos. Posteriormente se usó el CD-ROM pues tenía más capacidad que los cartuchos ya que estos habían llegado a su tope tecnológico y además resultaba más económico para producir en masa. Actualmente se usa el sistema DVD de alta capacidad y, no muy frecuentemente debido a su alto precio, el Blu-Ray, de capacidad muy alta. Sin embargo desde hace unos años está creciendo la descarga desde Internet, al ser una tecnología extendida masivamente, de fácil acceso y menos costosa que la distribución física de discos, aparte de las ventajas de actualizaciones, disponibilidad y de seguridad al evitar pérdidas por daños o extravío de discos o claves (ya que el videojuego estará virtualmente siempre disponible). Con la proliferación de la televisión de alta definición y de las líneas de telecomunicaciones para la transmisión de este tipo de videojuegos contribuye a aumentar aún más su nivel de jugabilidad y realismo, especialmente en el área de multijugador. La partida se juega entre una persona y la máquina, entre dos o más personas en la misma consola, a través de una red LAN o en línea vía Internet y pueden competir con la máquina, contra la máquina o entre sí. Los videojuegos se dividen en géneros, los más representativos son: acción, rol, estrategia, simulación (de muchos tipos), deportes y aventura. Los establecimientos dedicados a la venta exclusiva de videojuegos son ya clásicos en la industria del ocio del mundo entero. Críticas Las críticas a los videojuegos parten de los efectos negativos que el hecho de pasar demasiado tiempo ante la pantalla e inhibirse por completo en un universo de fantasía puede tener en el desarrollo emocional. Ocasionalmente se ha comprobado que la rapidez con que se mueven los gráficos puede provocar ataques en las personas que padecen diversos tipos de epilepsia. Además la mayoría de críticas surge de un desfase generacional o de influencias religioso-políticas. Los defensores de los videojuegos afirman que éstos enseñan a resolver problemas técnicos, estimulan la habilidad de los jugadores en su neuro-cinética, reflejos visuales y enfoque de múltiples puntos de visión (objetivos). Incluso sostienen que mejoran la comunicación cuando se juega en familia o en línea. Los videojuegos se emplean también como entretenimiento en clínicas y hospitales, así como en ciertas terapias de rehabilitación. También hay facultades académicas y educativas que usan los videojuegos para potenciar habilidades de los alumnos. Actualmente se ha superado el tópico que los videojuegos son infantiles y para niños, ya que existe una variedad enorme. La ludología es el área de estudio que se ocupa de los videojuegos, los jugadores y la interacción entre ambos. Videoconsolas Diversas empresas han diseñado pequeños aparatos electrónicos exclusivamente para reproducir videojuegos, lo cual han generado una inmensa economía en la industria del entretenimiento, con una gran trascendencia histórica. Asimismo, han generado una trayectoria tecnológica representada en generaciones, actualmente predomina la séptima generación. El PC es también una plataforma de videojuegos, pero como su función no es sólo ejecutar videojuegos, como una videoconsola, no se considera como tal. El PC no entra en ninguna generación, ya que cada pocos meses salen nuevas piezas que modifican sus prestaciones. El PC por regla general puede ser mucho más potente que cualquier consola del mercado, los más potentes soportan modos gráficos con resoluciones y efectos de postprocesamiento gráfico muy superiores a cualquier consola. Videojugador Es la persona que juega los videojuegos completándolos parcial o totalmente. El videojugador se divide en tres grupos. * Gamers: Estos pertenecen al grupo de jugadores experimentados, que se caracterizan por llevar varios años jugando, invertir bastantes horas de juego y tener una gran diversidad en sus gustos, en cuanto a géneros y tipos de plataformas. Además es un consumidor asiduo que le gusta estar bien informado en cuanto a los productos que ofrece el mercado, sus características y nuevas tendencias. * Videojugadores casuales: El videojugador casual u ocasional, pertenece al grupo de jugadores no tradicionales, estos se caracterizan por ser usuarios relativamente nuevos, que dedican pocas horas de juego a la semana y que su uso es concebido como una forma de pasar un momento divertido en tiempos de ocio. Sus gustos son preferentemente ligados a los juegos deportivos, arcade y los juegos sociales. Este tipo de usuario, por lo general no suele informarse demasiado de los productos que ofrece el mercado y tan solo se decantan por aquellos que incorporen un factor de novedad y diversión. * Progamer: Es un videojugador profesional, que lucra participando en campeonatos oficiales, o trabajando para las compañías desarrolladoras como testeadores de errores en los videojuegos o contribuyendo con retroalimentación y críticas hacia el equipo desarrollador. Otros términos más específicos usados habitualmente para los gamers, es gosu; que se refiere al videojugador que tiene una habilidad destacable en los videojuegos. El gosu dedicará todo su potencial al dominio casi total del videojuego. El jugador trata de jugar todos los videojuegos posibles y terminarlos descubriendo trucos del juego para ser considerado el mejor jugador. Formas de videojuego multijugador Los modos multijugador, es decir, entre varias personas, presentan varios modelos: * Hot seat (literalmente "asiento caliente") esta modalidad se usa en los videojuegos por turnos, jugando en un mismo soporte varios jugadores un turno cada uno (por ejemplo: Silent Storm). * Simultáneo en un mismo soporte con un control asignado a cada jugador los mismos participan de la partida al mismo tiempo (por ejemplo: Team Budies). * Pantalla dividida variante de la anterior, en un mismo soporte dos o más jugadores juegan al mismo tiempo, pero la pantalla se divide en dos o más partes de manera que existe independencia de las acciones entre los usuarios en lo que respecta a moverse por los escenarios del videojuego (por ejemplo: Gran Turismo 2). * Red local mediante 2 o más dispositivos conectados de forma local mediante una red de área local (por ejemplo: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords). * En línea similar a la anterior pero usando una red global (Internet) (por ejemplo: Call of Duty") * PBEM (Play By Mail, jugar por correo electrónico), modalidad similar al hot seat, pero los jugadores sincronizan sus turnos por medio de correos electrónicos, o algún lugar común donde dejar la partida en curso (por ejemplo: Combat Mission Barbarossa to Berlin). Principales géneros Aventura Son videojuegos en los que el protagonista debe avanzar en la trama interactuando con diversos personajes y objetos. También suelen ser incluidos en esta sección los videojuegos conocidos como Hit n' Run. Si bien es cierto que en el pasado el género aventura comprendía una gama de subgéneros y estilos más amplia aún si cabe que la que con el paso del tiempo y hasta la actualidad se ha ido consolidando, en la que se podían incluir juegos de lo más variados, muchos de los cuales hoy día consideraríamos pertenecientes a otros estilos como plataformas, rompecabezas e incluso acción, sirviendo en cierto modo como género abanico, para una época en la que apenas si se habían empezado a desarrollar algunas fórmulas, sin que estas estuvieran aún lo suficientemente desarrolladas como para reclamar nuevos géneros a los que pertenecer por derecho. Algunos ejemplos de cada uno de estos subgéneros son: * Aventuras de acción: Jak and daxter, Tomb Raider, The Legend of Zelda, Okami, Soul Reaver, God of war, Batman: Arkham Asylum. * Aventuras gráficas: Maniac Mansion, Hollywood Monsters, Broken Sword, Another Code, Hotel Dusk, Monkey Island,Heavy Rain,Ace Attorney. * Videoaventuras: La Abadía del Crimen o Little Big Adventure. * Aventuras conversacionales: Chichen Itzá o Zork. Disparos En estos videojuegos el protagonista ha de abrirse camino a base de disparos. Según la temática y desarrollo pueden clasificarse en diferentes subgéneros como disparos en primera persona o "FPS", disparos en tercera persona o "TPS", disparos en primera persona multijugador masivo en línea o "MMOFPS", acción táctica, videojuegos de disparos de desplazamiento lateral o "Run-And-Gun", matamarcianos y videojuegos de pistola. Algunos ejemplos son: * Videojuego de disparos en primera persona (también llamado FPS): Halo, Quake, Doom, Unreal Tournament, Call of Duty, Medal of Honor, Half-Life, Battlefield, Killzone, Counter Strike o Geist. * Videojuego de disparos en tercera persona: MDK, Max Payne, Gears of War, Dark Sector, Dead Space, Uncharted o Metal Gear Solid 4. * Videojuego de aventura en primera persona: Halo, Metroid Prime, Bioshock, Turok, Deus Ex, Rage. * Videojuego de disparos en primera persona multijugador masivo en línea: Combat Arms. * Acción táctica: Metal Gear, Ghost Recon, Soldier of Fortune, Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Vegas, Halo 2, Brothers in Arms, Gears of War o SWAT 4. * Videojuego de plataformas (y disparos): Metal Slug, Megaman o Contra. * Matamarcianos: Space Invaders, Galaxian, Galaga, Gradius, 1942, 1943: The Battle of Midway, 1945, R-Type o Thunderforce. * Sobre raíles: The House of the Dead, Virtua Cop o Time Crisis. Educativos Videojuegos cuyo objetivo es dar a conocer al usuario algún tipo de conocimiento. Su mecánica puede abarcar cualquiera de los otros géneros. Están dirigidos a todas las edades, por lo que se suelen considerar como videojuegos casuales. English Training y Mi experto en francés ayudan a mejorar lenguas extranjeras. Actualmente muchas escuelas están introduciendo estos tipos de videojuegos como soporte para ayudar a interiorizar conceptos trabajados en clase y además ayudan a los niños desde bien pequeños a coger agilidad y práctica con el ordenador, ya que en el mercado podemos encontrar videojuegos que se pueden utilizar a partir de dos años. Los juegos educativos se presentan en los últimos tiempos como una alternativa a los videojuegos violentos. Incluso existe una colección de juegos cuya carátula versa "la alternativa inteligente a los videojuegos violentos". Estrategia Se caracterizan por la necesidad de manipular a un numeroso grupo de personajes, objetos o datos para lograr los objetivos. Según su temática los hay de gestión (ya sea esta económica o social) y bélicos. Mientras, por su mecánica, pueden ser clasificados en tiempo real (también llamados "RTS", siglas del inglés de real-time strategy), o por turnos ("TBS", siglas también del inglés de turn based strategy). Algunos ejemplos son: * Estrategia en tiempo real: Age of Empires, Age of Mythology, StarCraft, Command & Conquer, Endwar, Warcraft, Empire Earth, Halo Wars, Imperivm, Cossacks, Europa Universalis, Stronghold. * Estrategia por turnos: Civilization, Dofus, Heroes of Might and Magic, Warlords, Worms, Advance Wars, la serie Total War (esta última dispone de un mapa de batalla en tiempo real). La mayoría de ellos son videojuegos de batalla con escenarios históricos. Lucha Son videojuegos basados en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Se dividen en videojuegos de uno contra uno o "versus", videojuegos de avanzar y pegar o beat'em up y el híbrido de ambos free-for-all o todos contra todos. Algunos ejemplos son: * Uno contra uno: One Piece: Grand Battle, Street Fighter, Guilty Gear XX, BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger, Fatal Fury 3, Fatal Fury Real Bout, Fatal Fury Real Bout Special, The King of Fighters, Garou: Mark of The Wolves, Gundam: The Battle Master, Soul Edge, Soul Calibur, Mortal Kombat, Last Bronx, Waku Waku 7, Killer Instinct, Samurai Shodown, X-Men: Children of The Atom, Night Warrios: Darkstalkers' Revenge, Night Warrios: Vampire Savior, Marvel Superheroes, X-Men vs. Street Fighter, Marvel Superheroes vs. Street Fighter, X-Men: Mutant Academy, Tekken, Bloody Roar, Dead or Alive, SmackDown! vs. Raw. * Beat'em up: Golden Axe, Final Fight, Streets of Rage, Captain Commando, Gekido: The Urban Fighter, Wu-Tang Shaolin Style o Yakuza,Double Dragon,God Hand. * Free for all: Super Smash Bros, Power Stone, Jump Ultimate Stars. Este género es uno de los más aclamados del mundo de los videojuegos, de aquí a la prolífera lista de videojuegos de lucha que podemos encontrar en el mercado. El último gran éxito ha sido Super Smash Bros. Brawl, lanzado para Wii durante enero de 2008 en Japón y que se convirtió en un gran éxito de ventas en la primera semana de sus respectivos lanzamientos en distintas regiones. Survival horror Correspondientes al género de terror. El/los protagonistas viven aventuras dónde deben salir airosos de situaciones típicas de una película de terror (escapar de una casa llena de zombis, huir de un asesino, resolver misterios para aplacar a los fantasmas, etc.). Un factor importante es el terror psicológico, ayudado de una buena ambientación y apartado sonoro. Algunos ejemplos son: * Nightmare Creatures II, Project Zero/Fatal Frame, Dino Crisis, Parasite Eve, Manhunt, Resident Evil, Clock Tower, Silent Hill, Alone in the Dark, Dead Space, Dead Rising. Plataformas Los videojuegos de plataformas se caracterizan por tener que recorrer, saltar o escalar una serie de plataformas y acantilados, con enemigos, mientras se recogen objetos para poder completar el videojuego. Suelen usar desplazamiento lateral hacia la izquierda o hacia la derecha. El protagonista es conducido a través de un escenario bidimensional, efectuando un desplazamiento de izquierda-derecha y de arriba-abajo. A lo largo y ancho de cada escenario existen una serie de posiciones en las que el jugador puede situarse (dependiendo de la naturaleza del juego). Es uno de los géneros más veteranos, con una gran tradición que ha dejado joyas como las series de Super Mario Bros., Sonic the Hedgehog o Megaman, las cuales han perdurado hasta la actualidad y mantienen millones de seguidores tras su rastro. Asimismo, dentro de este género se encuentran también videojuegos como Donkey Kong Country, Adventure Island, Castlevania, Prince of Persia o Earthworm Jim. También son videojuegos de plataformas Super Mario 64, Spyro o Crash Bandicoot, que adaptan a las 3D el estilo de juego de este género, presentando extensos escenarios independientes. Además, también nos encontramos con las 2.5D, que se trata de la combinación de gráficos 3D y 2D, como ocurre en, por ejemplo, New Super Mario Bros.. Rol Se inspiran en los juegos de rol clásicos, donde el protagonista interpreta un papel y ha de mejorar sus habilidades mientras interactúa con el entorno y otros personajes. Se suelen también caracterizar por que las decisiones de tu personaje influyen en su futuro próximo, dando la posibilidad de ir por el bien o el mal. Son diversos los subgéneros que engloba esta categoría: los roguelike, videojuegos de rol multijugador masivos en línea, MUD o los tácticos, a medio camino entre el género de estrategia y el rol, conocidos también como strategic role playing games. También otro subgénero no tan popular son los RPG BPT (battle per turn), que se caracterizan por ser videojuegos de rol típicos, pero el combate con los enemigos se desarrolla por turnos. * Vista en tercera persona: Baldur's Gate, The Elder Scrolls, Fallout (estos dos últimos pueden alternar entre la primera y la tercera), Fable, Final Fantasy, Lost Odyssey, IceWind Dale, Mass Effect , Neverwinter Nights, Dragon Age: Origins, y Pokémon. * Vista en primera persona: la serie Eye of the Beholder, Bard's Tale y los videojuegos Ultima Underworld 1 y 2. * Videojuegos de rol de acción: Diablo, Kingdom Hearts, y Silver. * Videojuegos de rol multijugador masivos en línea: Ragnarok Online, Grand Chase, Elsword, Everquest, Ultima Online, Granado Espada, World of Warcraft, Lineage, Lineage II, Star Wars Galaxies, Maple Story, The Mana World, Mu Online, Rakion, Runescape, Metin2, 4Story, Grand Fantasia. * Tácticos: Sonic Chronicles, Final Fantasy Tactics,Ogre Battle y Fire Emblem. La duración de un videojuego de éstos demanda mucho tiempo; puede variar mucho para su terminación o fin por parte del usuario promedio. Si se juega a un ritmo sano, detallista y a fondo, no es difícil observar un periodo de varios meses o más de un año (dependerá de la veneración que le dedique cada jugador a determinado título o si lo abandona por periodos). Musicales Su desarrollo gira en torno a la música. Ejemplos: * Karaoke: Singstar (PlayStation), Lips (XBox 360), Boogie (NDS, Wii, PS2) o Karaoke Revolution (PS2, PS3, Wii, Gamecube, XBox, XBox 360). * Instrumentos musicales: Green Day: Rock Band Guitar Hero, Rock Band, Donkey Konga, Wii Music, Taiko no Tatsujin (PS2, WII y NDS), DJ Hero (XBox 360, Wii, PS2, PS3) o Jam Sessions. * Baile: Just Dance, Just Dance 2, Dance Dance Revolution, Pump It Up, Stepmania. * Otros: Bust a Groove, Beatmania, Electroplankton, Space Channel 5, Elite Beat Agents (Osu! Tatakae! Ouendan en Asia). Party games En este género los jugadores habrán de ir avanzando por turnos en un tablero virtual e ir superando diversas pruebas de tipos muy diversos en los que compiten entre sí por llegar lo antes posible a la meta, o conseguir la máxima cantidad posible de puntos. Algunos ejemplos son: * Mario Party * Rayman Raving Rabbids * Viva Piñata: Party Animals * Wii Play * Fortune Street * Wario Ware * Crash Boom Bang! * Wii Party Simulación Involucran al jugador en una situación simulada determinada, ya sea de gestor de un zoológico, una ciudad o una vida propia virtual. * Simuladores de baile: Dance Dance Revolution, Pump It Up o Stepmania. * Simuladores de vuelo: Lock On: Modern Air Combat o Microsoft Flight Simulator. * Simuladores ferroviarios: Microsoft Train Simulator, Rail Simulator o BVE Trainsim. * Simuladores náuticos: Virtual Sailor, Ship Simulator. * Simuladores de submarinos: Silent Hunter o Forever Blue. * Simuladores sociales: Animal Crossing o Los Sims. * Simuladores automovilísticos: Gran Turismo, Forza Motorsport, rFactor o Need For Speed. * Simuladores de construcciones: SimCity o Lincity. * Simuladores de zoológicos: Zoo Tycoon 2, Zoo Tycoon o Wildlife Park 2. * Simuladores de vida: Babyz, Nintendogs o la serie Petz. * Simuladores de atracciones: RollerCoaster Tycoon, Theme Park o Thrillville. Deportivo Son videojuegos basados en el mundo del deporte. Pueden subdividirse en los siguientes tipos: arcade, simulador, mánager y RPG deportivo. * Tenis: Super Tennis, Mario Tennis, Virtua Tennis. * Fútbol: Pro Evolution Soccer, FIFA Series, PC Fútbol, Mario Strikers: Charged Football. * Baloncesto: NBA Live, NBA Jam, NBA 2K. * Fútbol americano: Madden NFL, Tecmo Super Bowl. * Béisbol: Bases Loaded, Triple Play, MLB: The Show. * Skate: Tony Hawk's Pro Skater, Skate * Golf: Mario Golf, Links, NES Open Tournament Golf. * Varios: Mario & Sonic en los Juegos Olímpicos, Wii Sports * Otros: Wii Fit Muchos videojuegos de deportes suelen tener revisiones anuales que incluyen pequeñas mejoras y la actualización de las plantillas de los equipos. Ejemplo de ellos son franquicias establecidas como Pro Evolution Soccer, NBA Live o Madden NFL. En grandes eventos deportivos, como los Juegos Olímpicos o el Mundial de Fútbol, suelen lanzarse al mercado videojuegos basados en dichos eventos para aprovechar comercialmente su popularidad. Carreras Son videojuegos en los que se pilotan diferentes vehículos, ya sean reales o ficticios, para ganar en diferentes carreras. Dentro de este apartado se pueden distinguir dos variantes, arcades y simuladores. * Arcades: Mario Kart, Crash Team Racing, F-Zero, Need for Speed, Midnight Club y Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing. * Simuladores: Gran Turismo, Project Gotham Racing, rFactor, Forza Motorsport y Need for Speed. No lineal También conocidos como sandbox, se caracterizan por ser videojuegos en los que el jugador puede elegir el orden de las misiones o viajar libremente por el mapa del videojuego, e interactuar con casi todo lo que este a su disposición. Estos juegos suelen ser una mezcla de disparos, luchas y carreras. Algunos ejemplos son: * La serie Grand Theft Auto, Battlefield 1942, Driver, El Padrino, Just Cause, Los Simpson Hit and Run, True Crime, Scarface: The World is Yours, No More Heroes, S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Shadow of Chernobyl , Saints Row, Red Dead Redemption , Garry's Mod, Assassin's creed, ''Red Dead Revolver, Infamous, Mafia, Bully y Minecraft (este último se destaca por ser totalmente "sandbox" ya que no posee ninguna clase de misión u objetivo).'' Multijugador En la mayoría de los juegos, se puede encontrar la opción de multijugador, es decir, que se pueda jugar una partida con un jugador/es que controle un humano. También, se puede jugar en multijugador con el mismo ordenador o varios ordenadores, más frecuente el último. Hay videojuegos que en la partida todos los jugadores son humanos (como Battlefield 2) o se puede jugar con humanos y contra la inteligencia artificial. Hay videojuegos que son totalmente para Internet, los videojuegos en línea. Géneros mixtos y nuevos géneros La creación continua de videojuegos ha dado a menudo como resultado obras que podrían bien englobarse en más de un género incluso no pertenecer a ninguno de los ahora establecidos. Algunos ejemplos serían: * Half-Life (disparos/aventura de acción), Tomb Raider (aventura de acción/plataformas/lógica), Koudelka (videojuego de rol), Flashback: The Quest for Identy (plataformas/aventura de acción), Bishi-Bashi (habilidad), Dragon's Lair (aventura animada), Portal (primera persona/lógica/plataformas), Mirror's Edge (primera persona/plataformas), Minecraft (aventura, construcción, supervivencia). Ejemplos del surgimiento de nuevos géneros a partir de experimentos iniciales podrían ser los "videojuegos musicales", como Bust a Groove/''Bust a Move'' o Parapa the Rapper, o a comienzos/mediados de los ochenta el género plataformas, por fases avanzables, que posteriormente hemos conocido, respecto del plataformas primigenio de pantalla fija (tipo Donkey Kong o Mario Bros.), que pasaría poco a poco a ser englobado dentro del género, más amplio, rompecabezas, siendo a su vez muchos de estos incluidos junto con otros, al principio, dentro del entonces muy diverso y heterogéneo género de aventura. La especialización que hoy conocemos, la cual convierte a muchas de las clasificaciones originales en poco menos que arbitrarias o inviables, no ha sido sino fruto de una paulatina profundización y desarrollo, acorde con los adelantos tecnológicos, de las distintas fórmulas iniciales que fueron originándose con el tiempo. Impacto en la sociedad Los videojuegos han tenido en ocasiones mala imagen, acusados mayormente de fomentar conductas violentas, sexistas y actitudes antisociales,imagen originada está en muchas ocasiones en opiniones vertidas por los medios de comunicación si bien con el tiempo la opinión general ha ido mejorando. El videojuego ha fungido como un arma de dos filos en el público infantil: según un estudio, el niño desarrolla habilidades mentales y su capacidad de razonamiento es más activa en comparación a un niño de hace 20 años que no contaba con esta tecnología; otra consecuencia es la falta de socialización y algunos aspectos de su desarrollo motriz. Otros estudios en cambio apuntan a todo lo contrario, a que aumentan la sociabilidad del niño e incluso muchos videojuegos son desarolladores de capacidades tales como: “coordinación viso-manual, capacidad lógica, capacidad especial, resolución de problemas, desarrollo de estrategias, concentración, atención colaboración, cooperación, discriminación y selección de información relevante, estimulación auditiva entre otras En cambio en los adultos ha sido un liberador de estrés. Hay estudios que prueban que los videojuegos pueden ser un buen aporte a la buena salud de un adulto. Otros afirman que mejoran la salud visual e incluso de habilidades muy específicas como la necesaria para la cirugía. Otros pedagogos aseguran que si son medios de educación y que el reto esta en buscar maneras mejores de llevar el conocimiento con los videojuegos. "Ya nadie discute que se pueda aprender jugando (Gros Salvat, 2000), ¿por qué vamos a dudar del poder educativo de los videojuegos o de los juegos on-line? En mi opinión, como psicopedagogo, creo que esto sucede por falta de información o de información poco contrastada de la efectividad pedagógica de los mismos. Por todos es conocida la relevancia que tuvo el movimiento de la Escuela Nueva en la implantación del juego como recurso educativo.(p.101)" Un catedrático de la Universidad de Nottingham, también ha afirmado que pueden tener el efecto de atenuar el dolor. Así mismo ARCOSUR, un barrio de nueva construcción en Zaragoza, España, dispondrá de los videojuegos como nombres para sus calles. Una iniciativa vecinal de ARQUEROS, asociación de vecinos de arcosur que tuvo gran relevancia en el país. Categoría:Videojuegos